


When Did We Get Here?

by gnetophyta



Series: Why Am I Here? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilogue-thing to the other story, I don't know, It's fluffy as all get out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnetophyta/pseuds/gnetophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the epilogue to the Why Am I Here? story, so it likely won't make sense on its own. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru fall together slowly, but surely, and Suga finally loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did We Get Here?

Tuesdays became lunch days without Iwaizumi’s express permission, and seemingly without either of them realizing it. They would go to the same bakery, where Iwaizumi would order the same sandwich, and then try to guess what insane combination Oikawa would try that day. (“Oikawa, why did you think pickles and peanut butter would work together? In what world am _I_ the stupid one of the two of us?”) He started out being terrible at the guessing game, but his accuracy increased as the weeks flew by. That, and Oikawa had really run out of ideas for the poor owner to indulge. Iwaizumi still believed that it was normal for flings to have such a wonderful routine.

 

 

 

Thursdays still kept the promise of angry yoga and increasingly creative sex (though this wasn’t limited to Thursdays anymore). The only difference was that the two started switching apartments when Oikawa complained that he had never seen Iwaizumi’s place, but he promptly changed his mind when he saw how Spartan the space was.

(“Iwa-chan, it’s so neat and clean! Do you do this to make me feel bad about my messy bedroom?”

“Did you murder someone in here and clean up so nobody would suspect you? Iwa-chan, are you a serial killer?”

“Iwa-chan, please tell me that your textbooks aren’t intentionally lined up with the side of the coffee table and your pens.”

“I brought you a plant. I’ve named it Tobio and you better keep it alive, Iwa-chan.”)

 

 

 

Then came coffee date Wednesdays. Hajime started getting Oikawa’s moronic drink order (mocha something-or-other with three shots of espresso and extra whipped cream) and waiting for him outside of the office where he did his clinicals, and then the two would go watch a movie, grab dinner, or wander aimlessly. This was fine, because flings were allowed to hang out and be friends, and share secret smiles.

(“How’s my favorite prostitute today? Help any people feel better by touching them?”

“MEAN, IWA-CHAN!”) 

 

 

 

By the time late October rolled around, Iwaizumi found himself cooking dinner for two on Sunday nights, then studying, though the latter often became a marathon session of The X-Files or some other bizarre alien show that Oikawa had declared as his favorite of the week. He would often have a lapful of soft hair he could play with while Oikawa’s eyes, wide as saucers, absorbed exaggerated alien-related information. There was nothing Hajime enjoyed more than the warm press of Tooru against him while they watched TV; he told himself that it was the comfort of another person that relaxed him, not Tooru specifically.

(“Iwa-chan, they’re real, okay? The evidence is there.”)

 

 

 

In November, Friday and Saturday nights began to be spent with Daichi and Suga, going to karaoke, go-karting, or Oikawa and Suga’s favorite, people-watching. They would go out for drinks, though not often, because Daichi and Hajime would be left trying to piece together the town that Oikawa and Suga could destroy together after a hearty helping of sake. Oikawa now called Stoic Boyfriend-kun Daichi, and Suga-kun Suga – Koushi when he was being affectionate. Iwa-chan stayed Iwa-chan, which was appropriate for a fling.

(“Can I at least get a –kun?”

“No, Iwa-chan, it’s not as cute.”)

 

 

 

“You know, Iwa-chan, you’re a lot less scary when you wear your winter hat. That pom pom makes you look like a really angry toddler!” Hajime shoved a handful of late winter snow down Oikawa’s back, relishing the squeals and the squirming it elicited. He laughed heartily, watching Tooru try his best to avoid the icy rivulets trailing down his back. “Iwa-chaaaaaaan!” Oikawa ran at Iwaizumi, full-speed, and took them both down into a snow bank. A fine dusting of fresh powder was launched into the air, and settled on their faces. Hajime looked up at Oikawa, his enormous grin softening into something more tender as he noticed the snowflakes in Tooru’s eyelashes. Tooru just gave Hajime a soft smile saved just for him, eyes crinkling. Hajime brought his hand up, cupped Oikawa’s cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss, their nearly frozen lips moving slowly against each other.

“I think I love you, Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan, did your hopelessly frozen heart finally thaw?”

“Shut up.”

“Love you too, Hajime.”

 

Maybe it wasn’t a fling after all.

 

 

 

Several years down the road…

 

“You know, I’m surprised you even own a tie, Iwa-chan~”

“I can put on my own freaking tie! I’m a grown-ass man, Oikawa.”

“Stop squirming, I’ll do a better job of it!”

“You’ll probably choke me to death and compliment me on ‘what a lovely purple your face is, Iwa-chan!’” Oikawa ignored his high-pitched imitation.

“There! Now you look marginally better looking, which doesn’t say much. You still look like the love child of a gorilla and a hedgehog, but your tie looks great~!” Hajime flicked Oikawa on the forehead, and then inspected himself in the mirror. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worn his black suit, but when the occasion called for it, Hajime liked dressing up. Iwaizumi raked his eyes down Oikawa in his charcoal suit, the top button of his teal shirt undone.

“Where’s your tie, hm?”

“Who needs a tie when you have these collarbones?”

“Tch.”

“Okay, let’s go, or we’re going to be laaaate! Don’t want Suga and Daichi waiting on us at their engagement paaarty!” Iwaizumi loathed that singsong voice with a burning passion. Suga had insisted the less-than-formal engagement party to be “formal dress, casual attitude,” and there wasn’t a person in the world that could say no to him. Iwaizumi knew that it was likely an elaborate ploy to get Daichi into a suit, because the man absolutely hated formal wear, despite it looking great on him.

The party was a mess of their friends and teammates, and became a drunken riot shortly after Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived. Both Daichi and Suga were grinning like love-struck fools, stealing kisses when they thought nobody was paying attention.

“Iwa-chaaaan, they’re so adorable! Look at them! When are you going to propose, you stingy meanie?”

“Never.” Oikawa raised a hand to his chest in mock horror.

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

“Shut up.”

            Shortly after 10 pm, for reasons unknown, Coach Ukai dropped by the apartment, spoke briefly with Suga, waved at his former charges, laughed, and then left again. Daichi walked over to Suga, a single eyebrow arched into his hairline. The rest of the party resumed its shenanigans, undeterred by the appearance of the world’s surliest man.

“Suga, why did Coach drop by?” Daichi inquired, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist.

“No reason!” The amber eyes glowed with mischief.

“You told me you stopped making bets on people!”

“Ah, well, I haven’t since our third year in college…”

“It’s been six years and he remembered a bet you made?”

“I may or may not have lost this one, but I had to honor it!”

“What was it?” Daichi sighed deeply.

“He bet me you would propose after exactly ten years of being together. I thought you were going to wait until we turned thirty because you’re all about no-risk investments,” Suga winked. “-although I kinda wanted to lose this one!” Daichi chuckled warmly, kissing Suga’s forehead.

“Why delay forever?”

“You’re such a dork.”

“SHITTYKAWA, GET OFF THE COFFEE TABLE!”  Suga and Daichi embraced, watching and laughing as Iwaizumi tried to wrangle Oikawa down from their furniture; they knew that dynamic duo wasn’t far behind them.

“Iwa-chan, stop denying me my artistic expression! It’s not my fault you’re as creative as a paving stone!” Tooru got tackled behind a couch, giggling madly. Yep, Suga thought, beaming at Daichi, they're definitely next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this hot mess of an epilogue!


End file.
